1. Field of Invention
This invention is a kit consisting of a plastic container and scraper made to be used with lottery tickets, sold in over twenty states.
The kit has been designed to make the steps necessary to play an "instant" or "scratch off" lottery ticket more convenient for the player.
It allows the user to store up to ten tickets in the container and scrape the coating off the tickets easily while held in the container. The container catches the residue coating, which can then be disposed of.
This invention also prevents the user from accidentally removing the coating on a ticket, which would render a winning ticket void.
2. Prior Art
Various containers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 859,000, 1,717,801, 2,824,394, 3,855,698, 3,908,887, 4,077,515, 4,176,861. And International Pat. Nos. 238,707, 1,560,591, 2,436,580 have heretofore been provided for holding cards, medical slides, and ski lift or subway style tickets.
However, such prior containers are not designed to be used to hold lottery tickets which are played by scraping off a coating on the ticket.
This invention includes a container made for use with this type of lottery ticket and has a protective lip built into the bottom to prevent the player from removing the "Void If Removed" coating on the ticket.
Also, scraping type utensils have been previously provided, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 233,586 and 4,438,767. One of these scrapers is made to be used on human skin.
Such previous scraping utensils have not been shown in a shape or size that would serve the purpose required by the scraper included in the container, which makes up the kit.
This scraper is designed, specifically in a size and shape, to be used to scrape the coating off of the "scratch off" type of lottery game ticket.